Steven Culp
|birthplace = La Jolla, California |family = Barbara Ayers Mary Ann Joseph Kathryn Harvey Bryan Harvey Shelly Grabinsky |yearsactive = 1982-present }}Steven Bradford Culp is an American actor best known for his role as CIA Deputy Director Clayton Webb in the military courtroom drama series JAG. Biography Culp was born on December 3, 1955, in La Jolla, San Diego, California, to Barbara Ayers and her husband. The name of Culp's father is not known, as is why Culp wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Culp graduated from First Colonial High School, graduated from the College of William and Mary, and received a Masters of Fine Arts from Brandeis University. Culp got his first on-screen role in 1982, when he was cast as Tom Nelson for at least one episode of the soap opera series Another World. Culp got his first major recurring role in 1997, when he was first cast as Clayton Webb, the Deputy Director of the CIA and occasional opponent of the Department of the Navy’s Office of the Judge Advocate General for 47 episodes of the military courtroom drama series JAG. Since then, Culp has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Code Black, Bosch, The Last Ship, Zoo, Arrow, The Closer, The Mentalist, From Within, Numb3rs, Star Trek: Enterprise, Cold Case, The Chicago 8, Longmire, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Revolutions, Collusions, The Orville, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Culp portrayed Lester Serling, a lawyer that was tasked with defending Brian Matloff on trial, in the Season Three episode "Tabula Rasa". Filmography *The Last Ship - 4 episodes (2018) - President Joshua Reiss *Collusions (2018) - Agent Robinson *Bosch - 19 episodes (2015-2018) - Richard O'Shea *Dynasty (2018) - Tim Myers *Waco - 2 episodes (2018) - Peter Hardwick *The Orville (2017) - Willks *The Last Word (2017) - Sam Sherman *Code Black - 5 episodes (2016) - Desmond Leighton *Lopez (2016) - Bryce Vandevent *Scream Queens (2015) - Clark Ulrich *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) - Victor Lesher *Zoo - 3 episodes (2015) - Clayton Burke *Arrow (2015) - Senator Joseph Cray *I Can See You (2014) - Derek *The Lottery - 2 episodes (2014) - Vice President Dan Melrose *Rush (2014) - Senator Roger Keating *Revolution - 14 episodes (2013-2014) - Edward Truman *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - Congressman Wenham *Cigar Man (2013) - Ken *King & Maxwell (2013) - Michael Wallace *Grey's Anatomy - 4 episodes (2012) - Doctor Darren Parker *Perception (2012) - John F. Kennedy *Longmire (2012) - Johnson Mace *Dark Matters (2012) - Michael Cleary *Drop Dead Diva (2012) - Bruce Forman *Desperate Housewives - 31 episodes (2004-2012) - Rex Van De Kamp *Body of Proof (2012) - Eric Greyson *Harry's Law (2012) - Mr. Kennedy *Prime Suspect (2011) - Richard Milner *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Ben Corrigan *The Chicago Code - 2 episodes (2011) - Dennis Mahoney *The Chicago 8 (2011) - Thomas Foran *The Defenders (2010) - Senator Clint Harper *Burn Notice (2010) - Christian Aikins *Refresh (2010) - Roger Dean *Ghost Whisperer (2010) - Glen Blessing *CSI: Miami (2009) - Jerry Mackey *Cold Case (2009) - Evan Price *Impact - 2 episodes (2009) - President Edward Taylor *Saving Grace - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - Detective Brad Gholston *Privileged - 2 episodes (2009) - Elliot Davis *Eli Stone - 2 episodes (2008) - Jim Cooper *The Cleaner (2008) - Gary Smith *The Mentalist (2008) - Morgan Tolliver *Leaving Barstow (2008) - Mr. Johns *Criminal Minds - "Tabula Rasa" (2008) TV episode - Lester Serling *From Within (2008) - Pastor Joe *Medium (2008) - Darren Swenson *Boston Legal (2007) - Assistant District Attorney Norman Wilson *Stargate: Atlantis (2007) - Henry Wallace *NCIS (2007) - Commander William Skinner *The Closer - 2 episodes (2007) - Lucas Cordry *Traveler - 8 episodes (2007) - Special Agent in Charge Fred Chambers *Firehouse Dog (2007) - Zachary Hayden *Numb3rs (2007) - Detective Graham Larson *Deck the Halls (2005) - Doctor Olsen *The Sisters (2005) - Doctor Harry Glass *The West Wing - 9 episodes (2003-2005) - Speaker of the House Jeff Haffley *JAG - 41 episodes (1997-2004) - Special Agent Clayton Webb *Star Trek: Enterprise - 5 episodes (2003-2004) - Major Jeremiah Hayes *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Lieutenant Mendez *ER - 5 episodes (1999-2004) - Dave Spencer/Doctor Charles Cameron *Spartan (2004) - Gaines (credited as Stephen Culp) *The Lyon's Den (2003) - Brad Manning *The Practice - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Attorney Emmanuel Kupcheck/Hospital Attorney Alldredge *Mister Sterling (2003) - Senator Ron Garland *24 - 3 episodes (2003) - Ted Simmons *Push, Nevada - 6 episodes (2002) - Well-Dressed Man #2 *The Emperor's Club (2002) - Older Martin Blythe *Crossing Jordan (2002) - Detective Rick Frazier *Philly - 2 episodes (2001) - Detective John O'Brien *Boston Public (2001) - Mel Breen *How to Make a Monster (2001) - Drummond *Thirteen Days (2000) - Robert F. Kennedy *Providence (2000) - Doctor Jordan Roberts *Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For (2000) - William Batsby *Nurse Betty (2000) - Friend #2 *Family Law (2000) - Mr. Petry *Ally McBeal - 2 episodes (2000) - Attorney Dixon *V.I.P. (1999) - Financial Officer *Brimstone (1999) - Frankie *Any Day Now (1998) - Randall Clemens *Chicago Hope (1998) - Mr. Turner *Profiler (1998) - Unknown Character *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) - Thomas Belafontaine *Mike Hammer, Private Eye (1997) - Father James *Pacific Palisades (1997) - Judge *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1997) - Peter Doyle *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) - Robert Kennedy *James and the Giant Peach (1996) - James' Father *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) - Mr. Dreesen *Baywatch Nights (1996) - Garth Youngblood *Sisters (1995) - Graham Pressman *Donor Unknown (1995) - Joel *Touched by an Angel (1995) - Doctor Rence Patterson *The Young and the Restless (1995) - Brian Hamilton *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Company Man *A Walton Thanksgiving Reunion (1993) - Jeff Dulaney *Fearless (1993) - Emergency Doctor *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) - Robert Campbell *Reasonable Doubts - 2 episodes (1993) - Peter Maxwell *Dream On (1992) - Dan *Quicksand: No Escape (1992) - Bartender *Family Album, U.S.A (1991) - Richard Stewart *Dead Again (1991) - Party Guest #1 *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) - Bill Taylor *L.A. Law (1990) - Doctor Lettora *Gross Anatomy (1989) - Jerry Fanning Forrester *Hooperman (1989) - Unknown Character *Newhart (1989) - Brett *Murphy Brown (1989) - Brad Stockton *Duet (1989) - Martin *A Man Called Hawk (1989) - Carter *ABC Afterschool Specials (1989) - Unknown Character *The Cosby Show (1988) - Father-to-Be *Lincoln - 2 episodes (1988) - Johnny Hay *One Life to Live (1984) - Doctor Dan Wolek *Another World (1982) - Tom Nelson 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors